


Take Me As I Am...

by TheatricalBride



Series: Living in Sin [2]
Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dress Up, Drinking, Eventual Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Power Play, Some bullying (not from Negan though!), sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalBride/pseuds/TheatricalBride
Summary: Negan’s confidant spices things up in her style, but is Negan ready for her?A continuation of Chained to Him ~ Written for Negan Smut Week on Tumblr with the tags of "PowerPlay/Sir"





	

It had been at least a couple weeks since the moment things became hot and steamy between Negan and I. I noticed little things that were different between our encounters. I now rode with him each time we went on a scavenge, and he would place his hand on my thigh when he drove. Sometimes, he aimed to go further and would tease my clit. I learned to become very good at keeping a poker face to make sure anyone in front of us couldn’t tell what was going on. When we were alone in his quarters, we delighted in foreplay, where I learned one night to give a proper blowjob. He was mildly shocked to learn I had never done it before, but he was more than eager to teach me. Having him in my mouth was an intense experience; the girth and strength he possessed in his manhood was nothing like any man on earth, from what I believed. I could even feel when his veins raised on his skin. It was pure unadulterated bliss.

But when foreplay became overpowering, we somehow couldn’t bring it up to sex. I wasn’t sure if that night spent us both, or if we thought the magic was gone. Or was it the one thing that completely stood from really making me his lover? I admitted it to myself; I hated the fuck out of Negan’s wives, or as I liked to call them, his “pets.” Every time I walked in that room to bring their supplies, there most of them were. Sitting around the parlor, most in lingerie, doing the things most teenage girls did at parties. Fixing and make each other hair pretty, painting their nails, and sipping sangria from fake gold rimmed glasses. They always glared at me when I brought the boxes of toiletries, and new clothes and undergarments for no reason. As I told Negan, they felt I was a threat which I did not know how. They were so much prettier than I was, their slim, gorgeous model figures, their perfect hair and nails. It amazed me that I could catch Negan’s attention when he had a host of goddesses all to himself.

Sure, I had a small amount of pity for them. The only way they could survive this apocalypse was to become devoted to Negan, and in return, the received protection, beautiful treasures, and as always, a nice fucking from the Boss himself. And then, it made me sick. How could I bust my ass for him and barely even receive new things after a hunt? Then again, he never really asked. He just went about his business because he found me a self-proficient woman. But one day, I decided to change my fate on this matter. 

It all began on a delivery after a scavenge. The wives were getting more toiletries and new makeup we found at an abandoned pharmacy. There were assortments of lipsticks, eyeshadows, mascaras and eyeliner, etc. There was enough in there for an army, and as soon as I put the box down, the girls attacked. Myself and another Savior brought in more boxes and I caught glances of the wives tearing the box apart, pulling all the makeup their hearts desired; it was disgusting and desperate. Once we finished I had the boy go help the other men unload the food truck. As I went to collect the empty boxes, I noticed a pile near the door. It was at least two handfuls of makeup from the box, but why were they just lying there?

Two of Negan’s wives sauntered into the room, half clothed in the most beautiful lingerie I ever saw. They matched in black lace with pink bows on the breasts. It was a good minute before one of them noticed me.

            “Ugh, what the hell are you still doing here?” one of them, a fading platinum blonde, asked me. Her nose turned up at my common clothes and mud stained skin.

            “Why is this makeup just on the floor?” I asked, giving them as much respect as they gave me.

The other, a brunette with her hair in a loose bun, rolled her eyes, “It’s makeup none of the girls wanted. Just get rid of it. Bring it to the market or something”

 _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me_ , I thought to myself. “I can’t take these back. The Marketplace won’t take them, they have no use for selling makeup-“

           “We don’t care!” the blonde said, approaching me, “Just get it out of here. Hmmm…then again, maybe you should take it. You could use a little makeup yourself you know…Oh wait. It wouldn’t make a difference would it?”

          “Oh no, honey, it would,” the brunette clarified, “She’ll be more of a fat clown instead of the She-Man!”

They cackled at their little jokes. Sure, they tried to hurt me with their words and I was used to it. I kept my face like stone for them, but my stomach went into knots.

          “Maybe you should learn to keep quiet or better still, make better fat and ugly jokes” I snapped back, “I wouldn’t want Negan to cut off your supplies due to being a pair of mythic bitches.”

The girls stopped laughing and went pale, a hint of pink anger rising in their cheeks.

         “Just get that shit out of here, you little nothing!” the blonde shrilled, “And hurry up; _Daddy_ is going to be here soon, and you should be rolling around the mud with the other pigs.”

They laughed again as they walked away back to their rooms. I flipped them off as soon as they walked into the hall. God I hated them. Those two specifically pushed my metaphorical balls to no end. And the names they called Negan. _Daddy will be here soon…_ Fuck them. If only they knew what their “Daddy” did to me when he wasn’t with them, it would make their libidos crumble.

  
I looked back at the makeup. Maybe the blonde was right after all…I should take this makeup! It had been years since I used any, but I could still put it on like it was yesterday. I collected the different packages and shoved as much as I could in my belt bag, and the rest in my pants pockets. Walking out of that hell hole, I felt just a bit more confident. It didn’t matter what Negan could do to those women. I knew he wanted me more than them, and I got it whenever he or I wanted.

Pulling myself from the haze, I heard my name called out behind me and saw Dwight running down the hall.

         “What’s wrong?” I asked as he approached.

        “Boss wants to see you outside,” he said.

The hell? Negan never needed me after a run. Someone must have fucked up big time and I was the one who had to fix it. I rolled my eyes and thanked Dwight. As he went off, I admired he could even like me after wanting to blow his head off the day we first met. Overtime, I considered him a friend, even if he was a bastard once in a while.

I got outside and saw Negan barking orders at some of the Saviors, moving boxes out of the trucks. Lucille sat on his shoulder, a dull glow reflecting off her in the sunlight. From behind, his cocky stance was gorgeous. I could just stand there watching him all day and get the same sensations I would as if he touched me. At first, I didn’t believe it was possible to me turned on by a man in that way. But with him, anything was possible.

        “Negan!” I called out, “Whose ass do I need to kick into shape this time?”

Negan turned upon the sound of my voice; he chuckled heartily as I approached. “No one today, sweetheart.”

Once I was by his side, he brought his free hand down to the small of my back. A secret move, hiding his affection from the others, and I blushed lightly.

       “Now, what I need you to do is make sure these assholes get the rest of the supplies to where they are going. Think you can do that?” he said with a twinkle in his eye.

I laughed to myself. “You’re giving me a real easy job, boss. I was hoping for a challenge.”

He took his hand away and clapped me on the shoulder. “No job is ever easy, hun. Only demanding if you make it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a demanding job to attend to myself… _two_ as a matter of fact.”

And with one of those charming winks, he began walking away. Sure, he took having sex with his wives lightly, but ever since we had sex, I couldn’t help but be a little jealous. I did his dirty work while he went to have dirty fun. Such was the world he and I now shared. As I monitored the men, I put my hands in my pockets out of habit when I suddenly felt something odd. It wasn’t any of the makeup, but what felt like paper. I pulled it out, and man was I good, a piece of folded paper. But I knew it wasn’t mine. I carefully opened it and found a quickly scribbled note that read –

_Come to my quarters. Tonight. 8PM. No work, just play…_

_-Negan_

I was shocked. I couldn’t believe he actually snuck this into my pocket, but above all, he wanted to see me tonight! I wondered why. The note was simple and nothing more, but I couldn’t help but wonder the real meaning to what he meant by “No work, just play…”. But I did have a fair assumption, nothing involving a child’s game.

And it was then I got the most delicious idea. I think it was time for Negan to see how gorgeous I could be. Once my work was done with the Saviors, I ran to the marketplace and to the clothing section. Looking in the boxes, I wanted to find something really nice to wear. Most of my clothes were shirts with shorts or jeans, so I wanted something that was going to make me feel regal! Then, out of the bottom of a box, I found the most vibrant red dress I ever saw. It was old yes, but still intact. It was a blood red cocktail dress with a sweetheart neckline. The sleeves were a blood red lace and reached my wrists. For a mere 27 points, it was mine.  
  
I raced back to my room, and began to prepare myself. First, making sure the dress looked good. I slipped it on, imagining how Negan would react to it. As I admired how it looked against my skin, I couldn’t help but blush at how my breasts looked twice as large in it, something I was sure would please him. Then came the makeup, a nice neutral look with a dark red shade of lipstick. With my red choker, I was a picture of perfection. I didn’t have many pairs of shoes, so I ended up choosing a pair of black converse sneakers, which was going to camouflage the surprise nicely.  
  
What seemed like a few minutes turned out to be a few hours. I looked at my clock – seven – fifty. Quickly, I found a flannel shirt I used as a robe to cover most of the dress, and made my way to Negan’s room. The walk only took a few minutes and before I knew it, I was outside his door. I gave myself a breath, and then I knocked.

         “Yeah, come in,” I heard him call out.  
  
I carefully opened the door and then closed it behind me. “What the hell did you knock for?” a voice said behind me.

Negan was right, I never knocked if I visited him to do work. “I just thought…with your note, this wasn’t going to be a work night,” I confessed. I turned to him and saw him sprawled out on the sofa in just his white t-shirt and jeans, drinking beer from the bottle.

He looked up at me, and before he said anything else, a look of shock and confusion. He looked me up and down, probably wondering why I wore just a flannel. “Come over here…” he said, gesturing for me to move.

I walked closer to the sofa and under the lights. He then stood up, and looked down on me. He lifted my chin, turning it from side to side.

         “Are you…oh god…” he said, “You’re wearing fuckin’ makeup?”

He seemed displeased, which made me feel odd. It was as if he didn’t want me wearing it. “You…you don’t like it?” I asked.

        “Well, no it’s not that…you just…you’ve never worn makeup. It’s weird,” he said honestly, taking a last swing from the bottle.

I furrowed my brow. “Gee, thanks.”

        “And why the hell are you just wearing a flannel?” he asked, moving towards his beer cooler to grab another one, “Did you fuckin’ lose a bet or something?”

I rolled my eyes. “No…No, not exactly.” I began unbuttoning the shirt while his back was still turned, just as the last button came undone, he turned around. His eyes met mine and then quickly moved down to get a good look at the new outfit. Tossing the shirt aside on the sofa, his eyes went wide and his lips pursed together.

Smiling widely, I put my hands on my sides like a beautiful model in the fashion magazines I used to read on the fly, and crossed my legs one in front of the other. I flipped my hair and batted my lashes, definitely not a normal thing I would ever do these days.

        “Well?” I asked with a hint of breathlessness, “How do I look?”

Negan said nothing and just stared at my body. I wasn’t sure if he was caught up with how my breasts practically swelled out of the dress or if he was completely enthralled by the dress itself. Then, twisting the cap off his beer open nonchalantly, he chuckled to himself.

        “God…what the fuck are you thinking?” he asked me, and he was indeed serious.

I blinked my eyes, shocked to hear the tone in his voice seem unimpressed. “What did you say?” I asked, quite offended but trying my best not to show it.

“Well…babe come fuckin’ on…this is a joke right?” he said, running his hand through his scruff, “This is becoming some fucked up magic trick. What, are you gonna do next, pull a goddamn rabbit from your cleavage?”

My mouth opened wide in shock and I let go of the stupid pose. “Really?” I responded, “I can’t wear a dress once in a while-“

        “I didn’t say that, hun,” he said as he stepped closer, taking another swing of his beer.

       “Well then the fuck are you saying, Negan?”

He was about to snap, like he usually did, but he held back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Babe, you _never_ dress up…” he initiated, “That’s what I am saying. This morning you were wearing those ripped jeans and t-shirt, and now…shit…you look like America’s Next Top Fuckin’ Model. The hell has gotten into you?”

I sighed and put my hands to my forehead, irritated. “Look, let’s get off why I look like this and back to why I am here, okay?”  
  
He pursed his lips, silencing himself before he slipped again. He gestured to the sofa- “Sit,” he said. As I moved to the sofa, he walked over to his bar. “You want anything?”  
  
       “Anything stiff…” I suddenly realized I shouldn’t have said that because it could have applied to anything, drink or body, “…um, I mean, scotch on the rocks…”

As he made the drink, I sat tense on the cushion. What if he really didn’t like the way I was handling this meeting, especially showing up like this. Maybe he thought I was trying to push him too much. Maybe he didn’t think I was pretty enough. What if he thought I was trying to make a point I wanted to be a wife? I stared at the wall, and I could feel sweat rise at the back of my neck. I may have just started to fuck up our relationship-

        “Hey!”

I turned my head to where his voice came from. I looked at him; his eyes were dark compared to their normally sparkling hazel. Then I saw he was holding the drink in front of my face. Embarrassed, I swallowed and took the glass from him, thanking him quietly, and resuming my face forward.

We sat quietly for a minute, he sprawled out on the sofa with one arm on the arm rest while the other draped over the top of the couch lazily. I just sat on my one spot, gently sipping my drink, questioning why I was even here.

And then Negan started again – “So, honestly, I really don’t give a fuck what happened…but did you seriously lose a bet?”  
  
I turned to face him, my cheeks going from blush embarrassed pink to crimson soaked offended. “Excuse me?” I asked, the tone was obvious, “No, I fucking did not lose a bet!”

        “Well, are you gonna tell me why you look like you’re going to go pick up someone after we’re done here?” he said. The tone in his voice wasn’t sarcasm, but it hinted on something. Was Negan jealous? Did he not think I was dressing for him? Or was it anger? Was he mad that I was trying to make myself better than his wives.

I sighed heavily and put my drink on the table, and turning to him, I laid down the law.

        “Look. I’m gonna be goddamn honest with you, and you’re gonna listen. This all stemmed from your wives not wanting makeup that you got for them on the hunt, and they gave me shit for not wanting to take it because the marketplace wasn’t going to want it. So, yes, I decided if it was just going to be wasted, I took it for myself. I probably shouldn’t have, but I did.

        "Then, when you gave me that note to meet you here, I took it as an opportunity. I never get anything nice for myself so I went and bought the dress. Yeah, you’re right, I don’t fucking dress up, I don’t have time for that shit. But guess what, I wanted to do something nice for myself once. I don’t get nice things at all. Yeah that sounds selfish, but hell, you get your wives new things. All the other Saviors get to take things for themselves. I didn’t do that until now and you know, be fuckining mad all you want, but I felt good doing something for myself. “

I didn’t even look at him at all when I was talking about this. I basically went off on a tangent that was probably going to get me kicked out. But I didn’t care; this was fun for me, being in control for once. I then got up off the sofa and just started pacing in front of him.

         “But…fuck I don’t know, that note you gave me, why did you say ‘No work, just play…’? Honestly, why did you want me to come here? Just so you can press your dominance over me. That I can;t be as good as your wives? Well, boss, guess what? I can do that too! I can be just as beautiful as your wives. I don’t have to, but I want to! I want to feel beautiful like this once in a while. And I want you to accept me this way as you do when I am a Savior. And you know what, why not for once in your small life take a fucking second to be a man and say something nice to me. Right now, as I stand here, not as your _Savior_ , but as a _woman_ who lives to serve you. Please…I do so much for you, just give me this one thing.”

My arms were crossed in front of me, not so much in anger, but in frustration. If he honestly wanted our relationship, whatever it was to work, he needed to play by my game rules as well. And, I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I stared right back into those dark pools. Mine were probably just as dark, and now I wanted him to know all the hurt he was causing in these last fifteen minutes. It felt so good just playing his own game with him, and it was indeed as if I was reading his thought. Nothing else on his face was visible to me, just those fucking goddamn eyes of his. And soon, I saw guilt wash over them like water pouring into a fountain.

Then in one swift move he downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle down next to my glass. He slowly stood up and began to walk towards me. I kept my cool outside, but damn, did I begin to feel tingling inside. He stopped maybe three inches in front of me, my eyes meeting his chest so I had to crane my neck to look at him, but before I could, he grabbed me under my chin and lifted my gaze to his.

           “You done, little girl?” he said in a very low, almost predatory voice.

I shuddered. _Little girl_? Holy shit he never called me that! Where the hell did that even come from? I was so caught up in the moment that I just found myself nodding like a total idiot.

           “Good…” And suddenly I found myself scooped into his arms and flung over his right shoulder. I struggled, wriggling against him to let me go and put me down, but he said nothing. He just carried me to god knows where, his strong masculine hands touching the curves of my body while his arms caged me from escape. Then, I heard him kick open a door and once we crossed the threshold, he put me down back on earth.

          “Jesus, Negan! What the hell are you…” I was about to yell at him when I suddenly realized we were very much in a private part of his quarters. I looked around at the new surroundings. It was a cool grey painted room, shimmering windows like thin slits near the ceiling. There was a mahogany dresser with scattered grooming objects and products. Lucille, fresh from one of the walker kills today, was propped against it and a cologne bottle was still opened causing the room to smell like after shave and dried blood. Then, my eyes beheld a beautiful large king sized bed, with fluffy white pillows and satin sheets. _Oh fucking hell_ , I thought to myself. This was Negan’s bedroom.

          “Like what you see?”

I jumped at his voice, and turned in the direction he spoke. A strange smirk crossed his lips, like he was just eager to take a bite out of me. 

          “It’s..it’s nice…” I whispered, “Negan…Negan why…”

He hushed me gently and began walking towards me again, slow and predatory. I just stood my ground, but deep inside, I felt my guts tying and untying and tying again. When he was close he lifted his hands to my face and fiercely placed his lips onto mine. I tried pushing him away; why the hell was he even kissing me?! I just yelled at him about something that upset me for a second, and here he was kissing me! Kissing me with those rough, soft, masculine lips and hard cracking teeth. Soon found I no longer was struggling, and instead resting my hands on his leather clad forearms. Then as fast as he devoured my kiss, he let go and forced me to look at him.

          “You know…you getting dominant with me, little girl. That was hot, I mean, that was really _really_ fuckin’ hot…I knew you had that fire in you, but damn! Pulling that shit on your own boss…goddamn, if it was anyone else, I won’t lie, I’d fucked them up so bad, they wouldn’t be here anymore. But you…damn girl, when you do it…it just warms me to the core.”

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed me flush against him. I could feel himself harden against my stomach as I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt in my hands. Then, I felt his fingers caress my back, softly and methodically as if he was caressing a small, helpless animal.

          “Darlin’, I didn’t think you could look more pretty than you do right now,” he murmured against my hair, “I really did think those assholes made you dress like this. To taunt me, to tempt me. My best Savior dressed up like a fuckin’ mechanical doll…but when you said why you dressed for yourself like this, well…fuck darlin’. That is something more powerful than I myself could conjure…”

          “It’s all for you, Negan…” I whispered, gently caressing my hands up his chest, “No one else…Just for you…”

  
          “I know, darlin’, I know,” he said gently, “And now, I want to make you feel so fuckin’ good…I want to affirm my place within you”

Then, I felt his fingers slowly unravel the zipper on the back of the dress. I sighed out, feeling his skin caress my own. I couldn’t believe it, a moment ago I was standing up to this brute of a man and now here I was, succumbing to him all over again. If there was one man who could do this to me, it was him.

Slowly, he helped me out of the dress and sneakers, leaving them in a puddle on the floor. His lips found their way to mine, caressing them in a most dominant, yet tender fashion. He walked us to the edge of his bed and once there, I made sure to get onto it first, spreading out for him to admire me fully. Seeing me in just my bra and panties, he smirked hungrily to himself. He couldn’t wait to take me; I could feel it all around me. His aura permeated my soul, the most perfect domination I could ever ask for.

Then, I found him upon me, hovering just slightly over, and he claimed my lips again as he slowly began to take off my bra. His fingers quick and nimble as they removed the front clasps, and once gone, he began his ministrations on my breasts.

He cupped them in each palm, never taking his eyes off mine. “Goddammit, darlin’,” he whispered huskily, “How can they be so damn perfect?” He then lowered himself down, taking one hardened peak into his mouth while the other was met with his strong hand. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as they took in his skilled mannerisms. His tongue tasted my skin, my nipple, every part he claimed with his mouth, as if he licked cream from them.

I wreathed under him, his body caging mine. I grasped my hands into his soft, thick locks of hair, making him closer to me, wanting more from him and never wanting to let him go. When he switched, it was like lightening, and I could feel myself become wet with anticipation. I couldn’t wait, not now, and I slowly began to dip my hand downward to my panties. But when I reached the waistband, Negan was quicker and he forced my hand away in his.

            “Oh, darlin’,” he growled out, “That shit does not fly with me…I am the only one that can touch you right now, got it?”

Oh fuck, did that make me even wetter for him! “Yes…” I said trembling, “Yes, sir.”

He smiled, really liking me calling him sir, and he leaned in closer, eyes close to mine. “’Yes, sir’ what?”

I sighed out contently. “Yes, sir…you can only touch me tonight.”

           “Oh, darlin’” he purred, “You’re not making this easy on your boss…” He dropped my hand back down, and soon he began removing his clothing and I assisted, undoing his pants. Before long, I found out just how aroused he was as his cock burst from the confines right in front of me. I couldn’t resist, not anymore. I needed him…

           “Sir, let me pleasure you. Let me suck your cock…”

I gave him my best wide open, wandering eyes, and he licked his lips in approval. “Oh yeah, beautiful girl. I will not fuckin’ deny that request…but let’s make this a bit more interesting.”  
  
He grabbed my hips and I was flipped around above his cock while he lay under me, my entrance in line with his lips. He grabbed my panties and with some kind of non-human force, ripped them from my body. “Let’s get each other off together, babe…”

Oh fuck, this was going to be insane, but I was ready for a challenge. I began with suckling his tip, already dripping with pre-cum as I felt him lick my slit. It was so hard to not want to give in to his ministrations, but like the good Savior, I pushed forward. As he began suckling my clit, I stroked him with one hand, feeling his pulsating veins and his warm skin as my lips and tongue caressed each part of him. I found that we were creating a rhythm together and we became just a little faster, one person starting and the other following, our moaning syncing in time with each other.

His cock became an angry red and was incredibly warm in my grasp, and the more I stroked the more I could feel he was fucking close, just as I could feel I was close as his tongue fucked me senseless. It was then I began to deep throat him, grabbing his hips and taking him fully as much as I could. But when I felt he was just about to break, he sat up and grabbed me from behind.

          “ _No_ …” he growled in my ear, as he began to circle his fingers around my clit, “I’m not cumming in your mouth…I’m gonna drive myself deep inside you. I’m gonna fuck you senseless until you can’t feel anything. Until you can’t feel your legs, until you can’t think straight, until you can’t say anything but my name…yeah?”

I nodded vigorously, biting my bottom lip.

He grabbed my hair in his other hand and pulled me back to rest my head on his chest. “I need words, little girl…not that silent _shit_! Do you want me to break you?”

          “Yes,” I managed to squeak out.

          "Yes, what?” He spoke through his teeth and I could feel his hot breath close to my neck.

          “Yes, sir,” I said obediently, “Yes, sir. I want you to break me…”

He chuckled darkly and let my hair go. “Then break you I fuckin’ will…” He positioned us just right, me right in his lap, both of us kneeling on the mattress. Before I could process all that was happening, he drove himself right inside from behind. I cried out as he plundered me. I haven’t felt him in so long, it was as if I forgotten how truly large he was. Grasping my waist, he guided me along him, moving us together until I found a good rhythm. He felt so good behind me, our bodies caressing each other, his sweat mingling with mine.

He suckled the space where my collarbone and neck met, avoiding breaking my delicate choker. His hands caressed along my less than perfect frame, but to him it didn’t matter. In this moment, he made me feel beautiful and loved. Even if he never said I love you to me, I could just imagine that this was it. His moans in my ear were an intoxicating feeling. With each breath and groan, I pulsated around his cock and he drove into me at faster pace. I was so close, and yet, I didn’t want it to end.

         “Negan…Negan, please…” I begged him, breathlessly, “I want to cum…please let me cum for you…”

He craned my head towards his lips and claimed my mouth. Then, keeping my head against his chest, he growled, “You wanna cum? Then, cum…cum for me now!”  
  
With just a few more strokes and a final growl in my ear, I finally lost everything and I came around him crying out his name in the darkness. I felt the after effect pulse around my limbs and I swooned from lacking of blood flowing to my head. But Negan held me in his strong arms, gently soothing me a moment before guiding me down onto the very soft mattress. He stayed inside me a little longer before carefully pulling out. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him with my back against his chest. We lay bared against the sheets; he cared not if someone needed him at this hour and if they did, fuck ‘em. He was with me, and I was the most important priority right now.

I slowly began to regain consciousness and soon flipped around to cuddle myself against my boss. His eyes were closed, possibly sleeping. I smiled admiring how beautiful and precious he looked when he slept. I nuzzled against his musky-scented chest, gently circling my fingers in his matted chest hair. It was then that he breathed heavily and opened his sleepy eyes, realizing I was awake now. He smiled down at me and reached out to cup my cheek in his hand.

         “You all right?” he asked lazily.

I nodded. “I feel so good,” I whispered, gently tracing my finger along the tattoo on his chest, “You know…earlier, I thought you were going to be mad at me.”

A look of confusion crossed his face. “Why the fuck would I be mad?” he asked, draping an arm around me, pulling me closer.

        “Because I stood up to you…I mean, like you said, you don’t take that shit lightly. I honestly thought you were going to kick me out for that.” I dipped my head down and felt his heartbeat thumping in my ear. It was slow, a rhythmic tempo.

He chuckled softly. “Well…I’ll admit, that shit was ballsy. Like I said, if it were anyone else, they would have gotten fucked up…but you’re different. You’re such a strong woman, but you have a heart to you. That’s something that is rare nowadays…and I respect that. I really do.”

He caressed his fingers along my shoulder, and I smiled. Such kind words dripped from his lips, that I couldn’t believe this was the same man who chose to beat people’s skulls in.

But when I thought he was done, he continued- “And you’re right-you do need just as much attention as the other Saviors. I honestly just…thought you could take care of yourself, not that you fuckin’ can’t. But…me giving my men and my wives more than you get is downright fucked up.”

He took his hand under my chin and brought my eyes to his hypnotizing gaze. “I’m gonna make damn sure my men give you a quarter of what they take. And if they give you shit, then like I said before they can deal with me.”

I was going to protest, but how could I when he was being so damn sweet. “And…I’m gonna make sure that you get many, _many_ pretty outfits when we go scavenging…because damn darling, you clean up real fuckin’ nice!”

I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. “Is that the compliment I have been waiting for?”  
  
          “Not even close, darlin’,” he whispered, slowly trailing his fingers down my collarbone and along my breasts, “I’ll do more than compliment you the next time you dress up for me. And that was only a goddamn marketplace dress…imagine what I’ll do to you when you wear lingerie for me. Oh fuck…I’ll be all fuckin’ over you by then…God, darlin. Your beauty, your whole being...it doesn't match all of my wives put together."

His voice trailed off and his eyes glistened a look I have never seen before. He was searching for something, but what I did not know. Then, cupping my cheek, he said softly, “You’re everything I want and more…”

He slowly dipped down and claimed my lips again. I love tasting the small hint of my quim that lay behind on his tongue mixed with his own taste. Oh god…how I loved this. Deep down, in others eyes, this was sin, this was cheating, but I didn’t care. He didn’t seem to care either. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him and if I lived my life in sin the rest of my days, then I would do it at his side. And yet, my heart also ached for more. It ached for a vocal release of the mind, body, and heart from not just myself, but from him as well…

 _Negan, I love you…_ I thought to myself. _Negan, please…please say you love me too…_

……………………………….

_To Be Continued…_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always acceptable! Thank you :)


End file.
